


If You Fell, You’d Take Me With You

by twxsted_em



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Force Bond (Star Wars), Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twxsted_em/pseuds/twxsted_em
Summary: He looked into Anakin’s eyes, no longer the bright blue he had always known, but a deep, dark yellow.“Please, Master,” his former padawan pleaded. “Take my hand. I-I can’t...” his voice broke off.Obi-Wan felt something shatter deep within his chest.He made his decisionHe reached his arm up, grasping onto Anakin’s hand like it was his only lifeline.//or... What if Anakin proposed ruling the galaxy together to Obi-Wan instead of Padmé? And he said yes?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 144





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing anything Star Wars, as well as my first time posting to Ao3! If I make any mistakes somewhere feel free to let me know in the comments below! 
> 
> The first few chapters will be a bit of a rewrite of Anakin and Obi-Wan’s relationship, then we will get to the heavy canon divergence! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Obi-Wan Kenobi was, by all means of measure, an exemplary Jedi. Known across the galaxy as the Negotiator, master of Soresu, a member of the illustrious Jedi Council. Though, perfect things never quite last forever. Looking back, he could pinpoint the exact moment it all started to crumble: when he met The Chosen One.

//

After many long years of being Qui-Gon’s apprentice, Obi-Wan had come to terms with the nature of their relationship. From the very beginning, it was clear that he wasn’t his master’s first choice in a padawan. In those first few years, Obi-Wan truly despised his master. Qui-Gon always expected him to be nothing short of perfect, any tiny mistake that Obi-Wan made was called out and reprimanded, many times in an overly cruel manner. There was no love between the two men, all cold stares and empty, meaningless words. No attachment. Just as the Jedi liked it. 

At first, the mission to negotiate with the Trade Federation seemed like just another errand the council was making them run. Though, as things usually go for them, everything went haywire eventually. Some brushes with death, a few additions to their merry band, and a totally busted hyperdrive later, they were forced to land on the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine, in all its sandy glory. An inspection of the ship told them that an entirely new hyperdrive was needed, and boy, did this day just keep getting better and better. When his master told Obi-Wan to stay in the ship while they went into town, he was audibly laughed at.

“And miss all the excitement? Honestly, Qui-Gon, it’s like you don’t know me at all,” he said with a smirk already making its way across his youthful face.

The young handmaiden from Naboo had to suppress a giggle into her sleeve, while Obi-Wan’s master’s displeasure with his padawan’s attitude was etched into every line on the old fool’s weathered face. Obi-Wan grimaced slightly as he envisioned the kind of punishment he would inevitably receive later for disobeying a direct order from his master.

Their small party made their way through the sea of sand dunes, trekking through the heat from the nearly unbearable rays from the two suns. Along the way, Obi-Wan learned the name of the young handmaiden, Padmé Naberrie, and found her presence to be quite enjoyable, though his master grew quite obviously agitated at their chatter, especially by the numerous interjections of a certain Gungan they somehow were still lugging about.

Eventually, after quite a bit of sweating and complaining, they came upon the settlement known as Mos Espa. It was a quaint little town, with buildings barely taller than a floor or two. Obi-Wan had grown rather accustomed to the towering skyscrapers that made up the Coruscanti skyline, and this planet seemed to be the farthest thing imaginable from the city planet.

After scanning the many shops, Qui-Gon ducked into one that seemed to be selling equipment of all sorts, ranging from droids to, luckily enough for them, ship parts.

“Good day to you,” Obi-Wan roughly translated the greeting from the Toydarian owner, suddenly grateful for the handful of language classes he took back at the Temple.

“I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian,” Qui-Gon rattled off, eyes sweeping the poorly organized merchandise.

The shop owner’s slimy eyes brightened, likely knowing the high price tag that came with Nubian parts. He assured them that he should have everything they needed, and called out for a boy to come watch over the store while he took Qui-Gon out back.

Their conversation fell on Obi-Wan’s deaf ears as he sensed the boy long before he saw him enter the front room. The brightest force signature he had ever felt, far stronger than even Grandmaster Yoda’s, pulsed from the blonde boy as he jumped up onto the shop’s counter, his eyes peering curiously at the foreign customers.

The young padawan stole a quick glance to his master to confirm what he was sensing was true, but the older Jedi was already out the back door, led on by the Toydarian businessman.

“Are you angels?” The words seemed to tumble from the boy’s mouth, and he seemed to be embarrassed by them as they echoed off the walls.

“What?” came the simultaneous response from both Padmé and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan’s thoughts raced as he examined the boy’s signature further, finding it even stronger than he had originally thought. It’s almost like he was the force itself. The sheer power within him quickly overwhelmed the older boy, causing him to quickly retreat from his exploration. 

“Angels. I’ve heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe,” the boy continued 

“Well I don’t know if I’d call myself beautiful, but I sure do appreciate the compliment,” Obi-Wan said with a charming smile as he stepped closer and bent down, ruffling the blonde’s hair, “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, what can I call you, my young friend?”

“My name’s Anakin,” he said, a lopsided grin quickly growing on his youthful face, “Anakin Skywalker.”


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love on the last chapter! It was fantastic reading all your comments!

Obi-Wan sat in the starship on its way from Naboo to Coruscant, to the Jedi Temple. Qui-Gon was dead. He had failed to save his master. He watched, utterly helpless as his master fell victim to the hands of the Sith. Obi-Wan watched as the life left the eyes of the closest thing he’d ever had to a father. He always knew Qui-Gon never  _ truly _ loved him. Not really. So why was it so hard to accept the fact that he was gone? Force, how was he going to explain all of this to the council?

A tiny hand grasped at his pant leg, the tiny fist burying itself inside his robes, dragging him out of his thoughts. Bright blue eyes peered up at him, concern emanating from his gaze.

“We won Obi!” Young Anakin said hopefully, “We- we beat the bad guys!”

Obi-Wan gave the boy a soft smile, a chuckle escaping from his lips. He took the small hand in his own.  _ Promise me you will train the boy.  _ Qui-Gon’s dying plea to him echoed in his mind. As he met the gaze of the young boy, doubt began to creep into his mind. What if the council decided that Obi-Wan wasn’t ready to be a Knight? Or fit to take on a padawan? And what if the council decided that Anakin wasn’t fit to be trained altogether? 

He sighed, shaking his head slightly as if to clear his mind of the troubling thoughts. He would not let his master down. No matter what, Obi-Wan would teach the boy, even if it meant leaving his life as a Jedi behind him.  _ He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance to the Force. _

“You’re right, Ani, we succeeded, and that’s worth celebrating,” He said warmly, enjoying the way the little boy lit up. 

Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s lap, finally relaxing after a rather exciting day to put it simply. Obi-Wan watched as the boy began to drift off, suddenly struck by how much little Ani looked like him when he was that age. Obi-Wan had no choice but to train the boy. He gave his word to Qui-Gon. But, as Obi-Wan watched Anakin sleep, he made a vow. He would never be like his old master. Anakin would never feel like he wasn’t wanted, like he was a burden. Obi-Wan would never turn him away, or shut him out. Anakin wouldn’t be held up to the same impossible standards that he once was. 

Obi-Wan squeezed his eyes shut, some small voice inside him screaming that this way of thinking would lead him down a path of attachment, and, according to the Jedi, darkness. But he could never live with himself if he treated his padawan the same way his master had treated him, distant and cold. So what if it could be deemed attachment? Anything would be better than the constant self loathing and doubt Obi-Wan had endured. His mind still racing, the padawan finally let his head rest on the wall of the ship, as sleep took him into her arms.

//

Footsteps could be heard coming from the hall outside of the Council chamber. Five steps down the hall, and five steps back. Obi-Wan paced for what seemed like hours, deliberately diverting his gaze from the imposing door, behind which a life altering decision was being made. 

Upon their arrival on Coruscant, him and Anakin had been separated, with him being whisked away by the Temple caretakers, and Obi-Wan being dragged into the Council chamber to give his report on the whole ordeal. His account was short and concise, not wanting to get into the details, some of them hurt just a bit too much to drag back to the surface. The whole time, Grandmaster Yoda’s facial expression never shifted from its stoic state. When he was finished, he was promptly dismissed.

Obi-Wan was sure he had worn a hole in the temple floor by the time Council members started filing out of the chamber. As Obi-Wan had expected, their faces held no insight into his fate. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. He tugged on his padawan braid as he scanned the room for the Grandmaster.

“Grow out of that habit, you never did.” 

Obi-Wan whipped around to find the ancient Jedi perched atop one of the meditation pads. In those first few years of apprenticeship to Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan would always fidget and pull on the braid when he was anxious. His hands dropped to his sides, suddenly ashamed of the youngling like quirk. Yoda only chuckled.

“Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Council does,” grumbled Yoda. “But agree  on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not.”

Obi-Wan’s mouth went dry. He was to be a Knight. After a lifetime of work and dedication, he would finally be able to prove his worth. But he had made a promise. If he could not train Anakin as a Jedi, he would have to give up his life at the Temple. He took a shaky breath.

“I gave my old master my word. I will train Anakin. Without the Council’s approval, if I must,” There was no hesitation in his words as Obi-Wan held the fiery gaze of the Grandmaster.

“Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Much alike the two of you are,” Yoda drawled, seemingly trying to draw something out of the man before him.

“I am not my old master,” Obi-Wan gritted out, a bit more of the resentment he still carried with him bleeding through than he had intended.

“No. Perhaps give young Skywalker to a Jedi more like Qui-Gon we must…,” the small Master began.

Obi-Wan’s head began to throb. He couldn’t let this happen. He couldn’t let Anakin suffer the fate he had. Anakin was full of light, an absolute beaming star in a sea of dull sparks. He didn’t think he could bear it if he ever saw that light dim. 

“You will not take him from me,” Obi-Wan nearly growled. “I have a promise to keep.”

The Grandmaster closed his eyes. They sat there for several moments, allowing Obi-Wan to pick up his scattered emotions, and regain his sense of self. 

“And keep it you shall. Agree, the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be.”

//

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters at the Temple. He was a Knight. It really didn’t seem true. No matter how much he or anyone else said it. His master was dead, and he had to move on.

He sighed, gazing up into the mirror before him. He somehow looked older, even more so than he had just a week prior. He raised his hand to his Padawan braid, running his fingers along the intertwined sections of hair. 

It was tradition that when a Padawan was knighted, their master severed their braid with their lightsaber, as a rite of passage. Qui-Gon has become one with the force, but Obi-Wan still held his saber in his hand.

_ He is no longer my Master.  _ He thought, raising the lightsaber up and aligning it with the top of his braid.

_ I am no longer a Padawan.  _ With shaky hands, he ignited his old Master’s saber.

_ I am a Jedi Knight.  _ The braid was cut in one fell swoop, dropping into Obi-Wan’s hand. 

The saber clattered to the floor as Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, gasping for air. It was true. He really was a Knight.

//

Anakin stood beside Obi-Wan, trembling slightly as he watched the funeral pyre be lit. Obi-Wan rested his hand on the boy’s back in an attempt to provide some comfort.

“All will be okay, Ani,” Obi-Wan said, trying to exude as much reassurance as his voice could carry.

Anakin turned to look him in the eye, “But what will happen to me now, Obi?”

Obi-Wan smiled softly, “The Council has granted me permission to take you on as my own Padawan. You will become a Jedi, I promise.”

Anakin’s face brightened as he leaned into his new Master’s side. Obi-Wan felt his chest tighten suddenly, filled with an overwhelming surge of protectiveness for the boy.

He wouldn’t let anything happen to him.  _ Anything. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Thanks so much for reading !!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments! Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
